


Mushroom Doom!

by TechnoAngelWings



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fantasy AU, Faun Grian, I have no clue what to tag so I'll add more later, M/M, Mooshroom Faun AU, Mooshroom Grian, Mycelium Resistance, NOT RPF i swear those are just the only tags available..., minecraft personas ONLY, shopping district
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoAngelWings/pseuds/TechnoAngelWings
Summary: After new, destructive creatures arrive upon the world of Minecraft for season seven of Hermitcraft, the fair Mooshroom Grian escapes and hides deep in the forest. Soon, though, Grian meets the creatures and realizes they aren't as bad as he thought.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Kudos: 29





	Mushroom Doom!

_The sun shone a brilliant yellow hue down on the pearly mycelium beneath Grian's hooves. He sat with his best friend, Taurtis, munching happily on grass. Others of their species, including the two boys' families, were spread across the landscape. "My mushrooms are coming back in soon, I know it!" Taurtis chuckled lightly to the other faun beside him. He had shed the mushrooms that grew in his mop of dark black hair a few months ago. Usually for the mooshrooms, the fungi would grow back in a week or two but Taurtis wasn't too worried._

_"I'm sure they will, I lost mine for a month too and they came back," Grian laughed. A light breeze blew across the island, ruffling the crimson fur that lined Grian's legs, causing him to shiver a little. Taurtis stared up at the sky and the other faun followed suit. "What do you want to do today?" The blonde asked, watching the fluffy, white clouds float by._

_Taurtis hummed in thought. "Maybe we should explore! We've never gone far from our island, I really want to know what's out there. I mean, how big is our world, how far can we go?" Grian looked at his friend with wide eyes.  
_

_"We can't do that! What if we get lost, or hurt, or... or, I don't know! You know our parents say there are monsters out there," The blonde cow shuffled his clunky hooves anxiously, pulling on the sleeves of his red sweater. "I don't want to meet a monster..." Taurtis scoffed lightheartedly in response._

_"Aww, come on G-man! It can't be that bad, we've never seen anything out there, there could be something really cool," Taurtis turned back to the sky. "Hey whats that?" Grian perked up, seeing the other mooshroom point towards the air. Looking up, he could only see a blurry looking green figure flying high around the island. Grian never had very good vision. "It looks like a... a person, but different?"_

_Then a scream erupted across the island. The boys turned to see a female faun distort and twist, the scream turned into a horrid distressed moo. The young girl was now on four legs, her entire form now covered in red and white fur, her body resembled a red, mushroom covered feral cow. Grian and Taurtis glanced at each other with horrified expressions. The two watched on as everyone they knew was turned into similar animals, the force making it's way to them, Grian saw his mother contort and tried to get to her but was held back by Taurtis. He had no clue what was going on, wind ripped around them, creating an ominous aura. Maybe there really were monsters in the world, and they were finally attacking. Almost everyone was changed but the two friends, Grian turned and began to run in attempt to save himself, pulling his friend behind him._

_Just as the jumper-clad boy reached the shores of the island a pained yell came from behind him and his tail received a painful tug. He whipped around to see that Taurtis was beginning to change. "G-go!! Run, G, please!" He pushed him back, telling him to leave._

_Grian was torn, he didn't want to leave his best friend and he didn't want this to happen to him. "No! Taurtis, I can't leave you! Come on!" He yelled. Taurtis shook his head as his spine cracked and bent over._

_"Yoo ca... an't save me, gooo, Grian! Save yooorself!" Taurtis' words were elongated and deeper, very much beginning to sound like moos. Tears streamed down his face, causing Grian to cry as well. "I looove yooo, man," the transforming boy cried out._

_"I... I love you too, Taurtis! I'll come back for you, I swear," Grian sobbed. He hugged his friend, then turned and hopped into the sea. The mooshroom wasn't good at swimming, but he did his best to push his arms and legs through the water. He swam as fast as he could, breath heavy as he attempted to keep his head above the water, hardly looking back._

_Grian made it to a larger area of land after what seemed like ages of forcing himself through the sea. He dragged himself onto the sandy shores and shook off his legs the best he could. Panting hard, the young mooshroom looked over himself, not seeing or feeling any signs of the transformation his herd had gone through. Grian's rough breathing turned into hitching cries, trying to fully process what just transpired. It was so hard to understand that over a few minutes he had seen a terrifyingly powerful monster, lost his family and friends, and traveled farther off his island then he ever had before. Why was he the one to survive? Why did he deserve it and his loved ones didn't?_

_Unluckily, the water far out in the blue blanket spread in front of Grian began to rush and be pushed about. The blonde boy only just noticed the unnatural movement against his tear-blurred vision. Tilting his head upwards he could once again see the zipping green figure flying towards him. Fear struck through Grian's heart, and he hopped to his hooves, turning and slipping against the shimmering sand to run into the jungle behind him. Not daring to check behind him, he pushed through the unfamiliar landscape of trees and bamboo._

_The faun shoved through a particularly dense thicket of plants into a clearing that was completely covered from every single side. Grian only knew the color green as the far view of grass on a distant land, now he was surrounded by the vibrant hue that clung to every frond and leaf around him. He felt safe, the delightful canopy of trees would hide him from the airborne monster and the soft layer of moss and grass that carpeted the ground created a comfortable bedding to curl up on. Grian didn't know quite what the future held for him, but he hoped that this fantastical environment would help in some way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out the chapter art on my Tumblr here!](https://mushroom-king-cas.tumblr.com/post/639364774398951424/prolouge)


End file.
